seitokaifandomcom-20200213-history
Chiri Nakazato
}} Chiri Nakazato is a tomboyish character who happens to be Mutsumi Mitsuba's close friend. She makes her first appearance along with with Mutsumi, Nanako and other members of the soon-to-be-formed Judo Club. While she was only seen as a member of the Judo Club in the first year, she later becomes a classmate of Mutsumi, Takatoshi Tsuda and Suzu Hagimura in the second year. Appearance Chiri has brown eyes and spiky, dirty blonde hair that she keeps short. Her hairstyle adds to her boyish air. She was the tallest member of the Judo Club until Toki joined, being about a head shorter than Takatoshi (the tallest main character in the series). Personality Chiri is a rather tomboyish girl, using a somewhat rougher talking style than most of the other female characters. She is also more down-to-earth compared to the 'pure' Mutsumi. Other than occasional deadpan comments, she is very much an ordinary girl. She is apparently not a very good student, as she was forced to join Mutsumi and Takatoshi in taking a make up exam. She also sometimes plays the role of a 'tsukkomi' (straight man), especially when Mutsumi does something innocently oblivious. This was especially noticeable in the Seitokai Yakuindomo OVAs, where she worked with Suzu to stop Nene Todoroki from peeing in a bucket. While she uses a rather boyish talking style when talking to her friends and classmates, she uses a far more polite talking style when speaking to her seniors like Shino Amakusa or teachers like Naruko Yokoshima. Relationships Mutsumi Mitsuba (addressed as 'Mutsumi') Mutsumi is Chiri's best friend and the two get along well, often having lunch together. Chiri sometimes finds herself amused with Mutsumi's relative innocence and will normally act as the tsukkomi to Mutsumi's 'boke' (funny man) when the two interact. Like most members of the Judo Club, she is aware that Mutsumi has a poorly-disguised crush on School Council Vice-President Takatoshi Tsuda, and once teased Mutsumi by telling Takatoshi about how Mutsumi talked about him a lot. She has also shown herself to be frustrated when Mutsumi herself seems oblivious to her own feelings for Takatoshi. Ironically, she often misses the few occasions where Mutsumi inadvertently makes her feelings known, such as Mutsumi's reaction to Takatoshi grabbing her during a self-defense demonstration and the time Mutsumi wrote her name as Mutsumi Tsuda on the blackboard (before hurriedly erasing it). Takatoshi Tsuda (addressed as 'Tsuda-kun') Chiri is one of the few girls Takatoshi can have a normal conversation with, though they rarely interact with one another. When they do, it is usually concerning Mutsumi in some way (for example, commenting on Mutsumi's appetite). Chiri is one of the few of Takatoshi's female acquaintances who doesn't feel close enough to him to offer Valentine's Day chocolates (though it is entirely possible that Chiri simply doesn't bother due to her tomboyish nature). Nanako Umibe (addressed as 'Nanako') One of the original Judo Club members and apparently one of Mutsumi's original circle of friends. While Nanako does not appear very often due to being in a different class, she and Chiri are generally on the same wavelength (for example, they both expressed relief when they thought heavy snow would force Mutsumi to cancel a marathon run). Toki (addressed as 'Tokki') Since Toki joined the Judo Club, Chiri has been seen talking to her but there are not many details on how they interact. It is known that Toki is willing to argue with Chiri (despite Toki generally being respectful of her senpai) when it comes to training. Chiri is also aware of Toki's dojikko (clumsy girl) tendencies. Daimon-sensei (addressed as 'Daimon-sensei' or simply 'Sensei') As Daimon-sensei is the Judo Club coach, Chiri looks up to him. However, she is not above teasing him, for example after his engagement to Michishita-sensei is announced, she observes he must be happy to have a younger lover. Locations associated with Chiri Nakazato *Ousai Private Academy *Judo Club Room *Judo Hall *Class 2B Details *Chiri encouraged Mutsumi to offer Takatoshi snacks as a tsundere while she watched from behind a nearby pillar. However, after giving Takatoshi the snacks, Mutsumi turned and asked her if she did it right. This caused Chiri some obvious dismay. *As part of her tomboyish personality, she greets classmates like Takatoshi with a boyish 'Osu!'. *Like Mutsumi, Chiri is a black belt in judo. She freely admits that Mutsumi is the better fighter, though. *Chiri once hung her underwear up to dry during judo practice. However since she hung them near an open window, the patrolling Student Council caught sight of it and Shino rushed over to find out whose underwear it was. Mutsumi immediately realised what had happened. Chiri notes that she didn't consider it a big deal, since it was a type of underwear people could see (i.e. through the material of her uniform). *In the Japanese fandom, Chiri is often paired up with Kenji Yanagimoto. *Chiwa Saito (Uomi's voice actress) sometimes provides Chiri's voice. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tsukkomi Category:Students Category:Class 2B